Can Not Be Unseen
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Hee hee this is pure crack so READ IT! allso the reason I shouln't watch kids movies so read it! read it!


I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or the Emperor's new groove

* * *

Alfred looked over at Arthur's unguarded cup of tea, he couldn't make up his mind should he put pepper in it while the brit was busy fighting with France? Oh! He couldn't make up his mind!

"Come on! Do it!" a voice hissed in his ear. Alfred looked over to see a miniature version of Gilbert in a tight red devil suit that left nothing to the imagination, nothing and holding a shiny gold trident.

"My shoulder devil!" He gasped

"Think of how funny his face will be! Kesseses"

"No you can't!" A softer voice cried from his other shoulder. Turning his head he saw a sweet little man with shoulder length strawberry blond hair, with beautiful purple eyes. He was wearing a white dress and had a little golden halo sitting on top of his head and in his hand he held a cute little miniature harp.

"Uh... who are you?" Alfred questioned, he felt like he should know this but he just couldn't put a name to the face.

"I'm your shoulder angle." His voice was flat. And he looked very annoyed.

"Ooooooh! Right." Alfred said remembering.

"Dude's ENOUGH of this! The awesome me has places to be, angels to do, that sort of thing." Devil Gilbert leaned on his trident and leered at the angel opposite him.

"Don't you mean things?" Alfred was confused why would he say angels the saying went THINGS to do not angels to do. And people thought he was stupid.

"O.K." Devil Gilbert said rolling his eyes. "Moving on here is three reasons why you should listen to me, and go down the path of awesomeness. Reason number one, look at him he's got that sissy stringy thing."

"We've been over this! It's called a harp!" Matthew glared at the offending devil oh he would rue the day!

"Fine," Devil Gilbert sighed dramatically, "that's a harp," a sly lewed smile spread across his face "that's a harp and that's a dress."

"ROBE!" Shoulder angel yelled gesturing at the dress in frustration.

"Reason number two!" Devil Gilbert yelled ignoring the angry angel. "Look at what I can do." Hopping off Alfred's shoulder he flip on to his hands and began to push himself up and down using only one hand. "Kesseses. Awesome right!"

"What does that have to do with anything!" His shoulder angel hollered at the arrogant being.

"No, no." Alfred interrupted staring at the cocky beast in fascination. "He's got a point."

The small shoulder angel face palmed. They were both so stupid! Why? Why was he trapped with them?

"Any way guys, you're kinda confusing me so, Begone or however I get rid of you guys."

With a sigh that showed the poor shoulder angels suffering the good one disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"Kessseses. Time for me to claim some holy vital regions!" Devil Gilbert crowed disappearing in a puff of red smoke.

Alfred looked at the pepper then at the unguarded tea. Time to head down the path of awesomeness he decided Grabbing the pepper shaker he was about to dump it in the unguarded tea when a small and dainty hand grabbed his wrist.

"What are you doing Alfred?" Hissed the cute strawberry blond sitting next to him.

"Huh" he was confused for a moment it was the country version of his shoulder angel. "Who are yo- MATTIE! BRO YOU LOOK LIKE MY SHOULDER ANGEL!"

Stunned silence drifted over the conference room.

Matthew face palmed. "Hoser" he groaned. His brother was such an idiot!

"Wanker what on earth are you talking about?" Arthur grumbled picking up his tea and taking a sip.

"Awwwww man! I missed my chance!" Alfred moaned looking at the tea.

Everyone stared at the United Staes for a moment before chalking it up to Alfred's general stupidity and moving on with the meeting.

it had been all most three hours since his dilemma with the tea and lunch had come and gone and Alfred was bored again. Sighing he looked around the room. Then it hit him the best Idea ever! Throwing spit balls at Germany! He tore a piece of napkin popped it in his mouth and pulling out his straw from his pop earlier was just about to fire when there was a poof on his shoulder and groaning. Oh great here they were again he just wanted to have some fu- wait groaning why groaning? Turning his head he saw it.

"OOOO Gilbert faster faster." Angel Matthew moaned. He was kneeling on all fours with his skirt hiked up around his waist while Devil Gilbert pounded into him.

"Kesessseses. Oooo Mattie you're such a dirty little sank aren't you?" He whispered as he continued to pound into the angel.

"Oooo I'm, I'm a dirty SKANK!" The Angel Mattie wailed "Please punish me!"

"Kesssesess" Devil Gilbert hissed, before one of his hand let go of Matthews hips and was brought down across his ass with a loud smack. A bright red mark rising on Angel Mattie's ass.

"AAAA! So good!" moaned angel Matthew. "More please punish me more!"

"Kesseses, my pleasure!" Devil Gilbert continued to spank Angel Matthew drawing out loud moans and begs for more until with a final harsh slap Matthew came moaning out Devil Gilbert's name before collapsing on Alfred's shoulder. Devil Gilbert followed soon after and collapsed on top of the little angel.

Alfred sat there shacking and staring at the two go at it unable to tear his eyes away from the two humping beings. This, this could not be unseen. After the two had lain there on his shoulder panting for a moment they disappeared in a puff of smoke. After all they were no longer needed.

"" Alfred let out a scream that surpassed all his others. Even the ones he let loose during horror movies did not compare. "IT CANNOT BE UNSEEN!" Alfred wailed into the stunned conference room.

"Mien Gott." A familiar voice echoed in the dead silence "and we thought Arthur was mad." Gilbert was stunned but nothing ever silenced him for long. Unfortunately this brought America's unwanted attention.

"YOU! You defiled my baby brother!" Alfred screeched before launching himself at the stunned Prussian.

It took Germany, Russia and finally Matthew and his hockey stick to pry America off of Prussia but when they finally succeeded it was obvious that Gilbert was indeed of some first aid what with his split lip, black eye broken nose and sprained wrist. Matthew feeling guilty for his brothers actions offered to tend the albino's wounds.

"What is wrong with your bruder?" Gilbert asked his voice muffled by the toilet paper held up to his nose.

"I'm not sure," Matthew sighed as he finished bandaging Gilbert's wrist. When he was done he placed a gentle kiss on it. "There all done." He smiled at the Albino.

"Hmmm Birdie I got hurt in another place will you kiss that better to?" A sly smile on Gilbert's wicked features.

"All right," Matthew smiled innocently up at the albino man. "Where?"

Gilbert pointed down and with an exasperated sigh Matthew sunk to his knees.

* * *

YAY! New ending why? CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!

this is why I should not watch children's movies!


End file.
